


Первая недо-встреча

by ShNedzumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Когда представили нового члена команды, Наруто посетило ощущение, что они уже раньше встречались.





	

Для селения Скрытого Листа Третий Хокаге был чем-то незыблемым, постоянным. Уходили шиноби, уходили сражения, минула война, погиб Четвертый и многие гражданские, а Третий оставался на месте. Крепкий, как скала, в которой вырезано его лицо, одним своим присутствием он обещал стабильность, незыблемость.

Пусть беснуется ветер, пусть гремит буря и хлещет плетями ураган - скала все равно выстоит. И в ее тени зазеленеет новое поколение листьев.

Теперь его не было. Наруто не знала, что делать дальше. У старика было полно дел, всегда. Стол усыпали бумаги и свитки, в коридорах толпились чунины, в окно залезали джонины. Ни одной свободной минутки. Тем не менее, он всегда находил время для нее. Поговорить, поддержать, направить.

Она завидовала Конохомару, ведь у него такой классный дедушка. Дело не в том, что это целый Хокаге, а... просто старик Третий.

По Деревне разносился плач. Старика похоронили, небо плакало в тот день вместе с людьми. Но до сих пор веселье и жизнь не могли вернуться в Лист, слишком свежи нанесенные Орочимару раны. Наруто ненавидела санина, не понимала, как можно желать зла Конохе. Ведь он тоже вырос в ней, жил для нее, сражался за нее. Так как... Почему?

Собственное бессилие убивало. Как никогда остро ощущалась слабость, недостаток практики, техник, да вообще всего. Мало знаний, мало навыков, мало...

Наруто вскинула голову, в непрошеного визитера полетели кунаи. С легким звоном тот отбил их коротким мечом. Только после этого девочка опознала белый жилет и маску АНБУ. За ней приглядывали, это не являлось секретом, но никогда еще среди знакомых незнакомцев не было мальчишки, почти ее ровесника. Ну, может быть, чуточку постарше.

Стандартный жилет, маска то ли кота, то ли собаки - Наруто плохо разбиралась в этих фарфоровых линиях. То ли дело маскарадные, цвет помогал определить животное.

\- Чего тебе? - быть вежливой с пришедшим без приглашения посетителем девочка не собиралась. Вытерла мокрые слезы. Не хватало еще, чтобы увидели, как она ревела!

АНБУ склонил голову, как любопытная птица. Затем скользнул вперед, провел пальцем по щеке, собирая остаток влаги, призрачный след, блеснувший серебром на плотной ткани перчатки. И снова склонил голову в немом вопросе.

\- Это слезы. Ты что, не знаешь? Удивлен?! - Наруто сжала кулаки. Неужели ее считают монстром настолько, что не позволяют приписать даже умение оплакать дорогого человека? Неужели ей нельзя даже этого! - Старик Третий погиб. Это... неправильно... неверно... И я... - она снова начала задыхаться.

Колени подкосились, и Наруто упала на пол, закрыв лицо руками. Короткие волосы беспорядочно лезли в глаза, в нос.

От АНБУ не исходило никаких эмоций. Обычно Наруто даже от соглядатаев улавливала отголоски чувств, как правило это были ненависть или брезгливость. Ирука-сенсей тоже поначалу ненавидел ее, а теперь радуется каждой встрече. Это девочка ощущала с ясностью солнечного дня.

АНБУ не чувствовал ничего. Вернее, эмоции были настолько глубоко, что не проходили, как плохой сигнал радио. Он сел на подоконник, даже не отвернулся, пристально наблюдая. За окном расходились по домам люди. Вечерело, крупное, налитое оранжевым солнце опускалось за горизонт, касалось крыш. Пара лучей на прощанье заглянули в квартиру Наруто. Заглянули и исчезли вместе с АНБУ. Узумаки вздохнула. Плакать в его присутствии было тяжело и легко одновременно. Она не одна, но ее застали в минуту слабости.

Так нельзя, надо собраться.

 

В следующий раз АНБУ пришел через два дня. Снова сел на подоконник, склонил голову, как птица. Наруто повела недовольно плечами, сбрасывая вуаль внимательного взгляда. Вот так ощущаешь себя мышкой в мышеловке, когда рядом бродит кошка. Ни единого движения не пропущено, каждое уловлено и зафиксировано. Запротоколировано.

Долго молчать Узумаки не умела в принципе. Если не хочет отвечать на вопросы - а АНБУ стойко молчал - значит, будет слушать ее.

Ей есть о чем рассказать.

***

 

\- Буду каждый день приносить Старику по цветку, - объяснила Наруто, поправляя букет в вазе. - Он любил хризантемы.

Если отойти немного вглубь лесных полигонов, в ту сторону, где раньше она бегала, чтобы превзойти результат Кибы, найти узкую тропинку, то можно выйти к маленькому прудику, возле которого росли дивные белые цветы, крупные, махровые, с изогнутыми узкими лепестками.

Наруто спиной ощущала внимание преследующего по пятам АНБУ. Может, дело в молодости или малом опыте, но его она чувствовала лучше, чем предыдущих наблюдателей. Тех как будто не существовало, их наличие выдавали только злые эмоции. А этот... не скрывал своего присутствия. Или не мог скрыть от Наруто. Неважно.

АНБУ был странным. Он никогда не разговаривал, но, в отличие от коллег, мог залезть в квартиру, беспардонно усесться на подоконник и склонять голову, задавая свои немые вопросы. Каким-то образом Наруто угадывала, что его интересовало - сфера человеческих чувств. АНБУ либо не знал ничего об эмоциях, либо позабыл, но спрашивал исправно.

Уклониться от ответа не получалось, тогда молчание становилось... настойчивым. АНБУ сверлил взглядом из-под маски, с каждой минутой все тяжелее и пристальнее, пока Наруто не ломалась. Никогда не любила морального давления, всегда вспыхивала в ответ, как палочка фейерверка в темноте. И расцветала салютами Танабаты, размахивая руками.

Один цветок сломался в паре сантиметров от бутона. Красивый, жалко его выбрасывать, но такой не положишь к памятнику, самой же будет стыдно. Наруто сломала решительно стебелек и протянула цветок АНБУ.

\- Держи, - буркнула и быстро отвернулась, скрывшись на кухне.

Щеки горели румянцем, как будто она заболела.

***

 

\- Улыбаться, нужно всегда улыбаться.

За окном гас очередной закат, Наруто сидела на подоконнике напротив привычно молчаливого АНБУ. Тот грел пальцы о кружку с чаем, которую девочка буквально впихнула в руки.

Узко, мало места, поэтому ноги соприкасались, по телу разливалось тепло с дрожью. Наруто не привыкла к чужим прикосновениям, хотя жаждала их. Немногие осмеливались коснутся демона. Пожалуй, только Ирука-сенсей да Какаши-сенсей баловали ее, иногда трепали по макушке.

\- Людям нет дела, что я чувствую, а потому нужно улыбаться. Чтобы не показать слабости. Слезы всегда доставляли им странное удовольствие. Уроды! - скрипнула зубами непроизвольно девочка, вспоминая...

Она вздохнула, сделала глоток. Дешевый чай из пакетиков, малиновый, бледно-розовый. Приходится ждать по пять минут, чтобы цвет стал насыщенным. Ну, или пить не вынимая пакетика. То еще удовольствие, чай дешевый, потому чаинки вечно высыпались и оказывались в кружке, скрипели противно на зубах.

\- Даже не знаю, о чем еще рассказать...

АНБУ качнул головой, рука его дернулась. Что он собирался сделать? Наруто рассказывала о своей жизни не для того, чтобы заполучить жалость или сочувствие. Она вообще ни о чем таком не говорила, всего лишь забавные случаи с тренировок.

Рука в перчатке достала тонкую кисть, бумагу, боец вывел слово, повернул лист к Наруто.

Саске?

Почерк у него красивый, аккуратный, черточка к черточке, хоть сейчас на выставку во дворец Дайме. Запах малины смешался с запахом свежей туши, слегка резковатым, но не сказать, что неприятным.

Наруто вспыхнула. Ощущение, что над ней издеваются, не проходило. А затем пришло смущение.

\- Слишком много про него говорю? - понимающе откликнулась она, почесав неловко щеку.

Боец кивнул не раздумывая.

\- Но нельзя же! Он ведь такой теме! - завопила Наруто. - Ты представляешь...

***

 

Наруто хмыкнула и посмотрела в безоблачное синее небо. Солнце нагрело ступеньки, поэтому сидеть было не холодно.

Сегодня она нашла в шкафчике, на полке в дальнем угле кружку с абстрактным рисунком чайки. Смешно вспомнить, она купила ее специально для молчаливого АНБУ. В доме Узумаки было не слишком много посуды, еще меньше - по-настоящему стоящей. Но эта кружка являлась исключением. Потому что принадлежала определенному человеку. Наруто долго ее выбирала, когда поняла, что дежурство странного бойца продлится неопределенное время. Коль уж он повадился заходить к ней в гости без приглашения, будет пить из собственной посуды.

Чистая кружка с выщербленными краями, слегка потрескавшаяся, когда Наруто случайно уронила шкафчик вместе с содержимым, напомнила о месяце, проведенном в компании АНБУ. Не сказать, что он заглядывал каждый день, однако другие и такого не делали. Время, проведенное с ним, вспоминалось, как светлое и веселое. Он так забавно молчал, а имя Саске к концу второго часа беседы начало выводить его из себя. Наруто уверилась, что еще немного, и она услышала бы треск зубной эмали.

А потом ее отправили за Тсунаде-ба-чан вместе с Эро-санином. Когда она вернулась, поблизости не ощущалось приглушенной эмоциональной пустоты. Вместо нее плескались обычные злость и ненависть, хотя... пару раз их сменяли интерес и чистое любопытство. Неужели жители начали потихоньку признавать ее?

\- О чем задумалась, Наруто? - Сакура загородила солнце.

\- Да так, о пустяках, - улыбнулась Узумаки. Подскочила, когда услышала шаги, развернулась.

Незнакомый джонин в компании странного черно-белого парня - иначе не скажешь. Бледный, как будто не видел солнца, с черными волосами, короткой черной одеждой. В самом деле, где он выкопал такие облегающие брюки? Про топик лучше не заикаться, хотя брюшной пресс у него очень даже ничего, не перекаченный, всего в меру.

\- Меня зовут капитан Ямато, я временно буду замещать Какаши-сенсея. А это Сай, он будет вашим третьим сокомандником.

\- Приятно познакомиться...

Фальшивая насквозь улыбочка, такие всегда раздражали почти до бешенства. Однако сейчас Наруто подвисла. В Сае проскальзывала тень, отголосок чего-то знакомого, но не получалось никак поймать мысль за хвост.

Новый товарищ нахамил Сакуре - самоубийца, так и запишем - попытался спровоцировать ее, но замолчал под отсутствующим взглядом. Наруто не отвлекалась от наблюдений и размышлений.

Хамство у него тоже какое-то знакомое. Над ней так молчаливо ехидничал АНБУ.

Надо будет приглядеться...

***

 

Лучше бы убили этого Сая сразу - было бы гораздо милосерднее. Задевать в разговоре с Сакурой Саске значило проложить себе кратчайший путь до могилы. У Наруто создалось ощущение, что у Сая какая-то личная неприязнь к Учиха. Задевало, если честно, хотелось вмазать этому ху... художнику. Наруто держалась, Наруто сжимала кулаки и зубы и не отвечала на провокации. Иначе точно убьет. Никакой капитан не спасет.

Источники немного примирили с суровой действительностью, Наруто разнежилась, взъерошила влажные волосы. Как же хорошо!

Сакура воспользовалась возможностью и полезла к новому товарищу в альбом.

\- Что там у тебя? Можешь показать? - еще любезно, если подумать.

Сай дернулся. Неизвестно, какой реакции он ожидал, но Сакура выбила папку из рук, и листы разлетелись по комнате. Наруто выхватила один набросок, мимолетно, а затем уже не могла оторваться.

Понимание настигло снежной волной, погребло под собой и унесло пенящейся снежными клубами лавиной.

На большей части набросков была запечатлена девушка. Без конкретных черт, невозможно узнать, кто она. Профиль, поворот головы, приоткрытая шея, обрисованная плавными линиями - художник мастерски передал изгиб и грациозную длину. Волосы вились на концах, заплетались, смешиваясь с ветром и лепестками хризантемы, что частенько цвела на страницах.

Здесь была не только она-ребенок, но она-подросток, более взрослая. С товарищами, обрисованными парой движений кисти, в окне, поливающей подаренный Ино кактус.

Он следил за ней?

Сай не отводил от нее взгляда, а Наруто впервые не могла вымолвить ни слова.

Странное ощущение знакомства... их первая недо-встреча, когда она даже не знала, кто он. Но все равно посчитала хорошим товарищем.

Эта улыбка... все, как она учила его. Улыбайся, чтобы не выдать слабостей.

Все встало на свои места.

 

Уже после миссии она подошла к художнику, ухватила его за край короткого топика.

\- Не хочешь зайти ко мне выпить чашечку чая?

Сай кивнул, не раздумывая. Наруто пошла по улице, и товарищ поспешил следом. Коноха гудела, шумела, как переполненный улей.

В груди поселилось ощущение, что это начало чего-то нового.


End file.
